Danville Rotorairport
Danville Heliport (commonly Fireside Girls Heliport for Danvillians) is the hub for Tri State Airlines Helicopter Services. History Danville Rotorairport is bulit in 2029, by Roger Doofenshmirtz. It's bulit for general aviation (and still). It started with 6 helipads. On 1st May 2034, Ferb Fletcher plans to use the airport, making 12 helipads at the rotorairport, 1 underground terminal and the Danville Monorail. The construction started at 4th May 2054 and ended at July 1st 2054. The first flight to the area is from Tri State International Airport . Roderwaski Wazzup said "It was a dangerous rotorairport. We had no space. We have to find a hole and see if that's the rotorport. When we find the rotorport, we put the throttles back to 0% (That makes it descend sharply!) and when near ground, we set the throttles to 50% then 0%." 2 days later after first flight, Roger Doofenshmirtz said it's on the list of Top 10 Hazards of Danville, listing at #1. Location The rotorairport is located in Central Danville, between the Fireside Girls Lounge and Marriot Danville Rotorairport Hotel. Places in the rotorairport Entrances and Exits There are only 2 entrances. Entrance and Exits 1 It's for buses, taxis and cars for pick up or drop down. The entrance goes down to the underground. It is 2 blocks away from the Arrival\Departure Hall. Entrance and Exits 2 It's for Danville's Monorail train only. To the left is Maple Drive Airport and to the right is Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoparated Building. It is located at underground. Entrance and Exits 3 For people who parked their cars on the car park only. Entrance and Exits 4 Brings them to the terminal\gates. Arrival Hall This is where people can meet their freinds or families. Information Center 1 The Information Center is used to not get lost at the rotorairport. It's located near the Visitor Service Center. Visitor Service Center For tourists who had just came to Danville, this is where everything you need to know about the Tri-State Area. It's located near the Information Center 1. SIM Card Changing counter The SIM Card Changing counter is where you can get SIM cards at to stay connected. There are only 2 operators that is at&t and Verizon. It is located near Hotel check-in and book counter. Hotel check-in and book counter If you have want to book or check-in to a hotel in Danville, you can go to the hotel check-in and book counter. There are various hotels in Danville. There are only 12 picked: *Marriot Danville Rotorairport Hotel *Shangri-La Danville Hotel *Tune Hotels Danville *JAL Hotels Danville *Hilton Danville Hotel *Ocean Paradise Resort *Grand Phineas Hotel @ Tri State Tower *Grand Phineas Hotel @ Venture Waterfront Resorts *The Grand Hotel of Danville *Seasons of a Getaway Hotel *Home Away From Home Resorts *Grand Phineas Hotel and Suites *Beach Boulvard Resorts (Phineas and Ferb also picked Thaddeus and Thor's hotel, to make them 'feel a bit good'. It is located near SIM Card Changing counter. ATM Centres You can get moneys or bureau de change at these ATM Centres: *Tri State Bank *Waterfield Bank *Union State Bank *Northfield Saving Bank *United International Bank *HSBC *Asia Bank *Royal Bank of Trinidad and Tobago It is located at the right side of the Information Center. Rotorairport Taxi counter This is where you can hire a taxi to your destination. It is located near rotorairport bus counter. Rotorairport Bus counter You can book a bus, but It can only operate routes to Tri State International Airport, any houses in the Danville area and any hotels around the Tri State Area (except Marriot Danville Heliport Hotel). Between Car Rental counter and Rotorairport Taxi counter. Car Rental counter You can rent a car at the counter. It has only 2 companies that provides rental cars that is Avis and Hertz. Located near Rotorairport bus counter. Flight Board 1 For people who are waiting for their freinds or families to come home. The board only shows Arrivals (e.g St. Maarten-Danville Rotorairport). It is loated at the middle down of the area. Departure Hall Where you can check-in to flights, or go shopping. Flight Board 2 For people who are checking their flights if the gate has opened or not yet. Only shows Departures (e.g Danville Check-in counter This is where you check-in. You must check-in before you enter the security hall. There is also a mobile check-in only for Tri State Airlines Helicopter Services. Shops 1 Before you go into the terminal, you can do some shopping. There are a few of shops, but there are more in the terminal. It even includes ATMs and Bureau De Change. Restaurants 1 Like Shops 1, you can eat before you go into the terminal. Unlike Shops 1, they have a lot of restaurants, since few of them are located in the terminal. Security Hall (please improve this) Before entering the terminal, you must go into the security hall. Bag Checking Area This is the 1st step (and last step for domestic passengers)The securities will check your things and yourself. If there are any dangerous items, they will be handed at the Hand Weapons Area. Hand Weapons Area If you have any dangerous items and founded by the securities, you'll be handing it here. Immigration If you are going international, then you must go through the Immigration. There, securities will take your passport and chop your passports (not cut!). Terminal For arriving passengers who never had gone to Danville (or United States), this is where they all start their journey. Duty Free (Shops 2) This is for people who wants to shop. There are a lot of shops. Near Restaurants 2. Restaurants 2 This is for people who wants to eat. Unlike Duty Free, there are few of them. Unknown Lounge Later. Flight Board 3 and 4 For people who has stops for 3 that shows Arivals and 4 is for people waiting for their families or friends who is at a different flight but following. Others Car Park It has 3 floors. Airport sidewalk After exiting the terminal, people will go to their flight, following the airport sidewalk. Opposite for arriving at Danville Heliport. Fireside Girls Lodge Became a part of the airport in 2030, because of close proximity. Marriot Danville Heliport Hotel It is a 4 stars hotel, but not made from Phineas. It is owned by Marriot. Danville Heliport Train Station The train station only uses 2 train types, that is the Tri State Area Monorail Express and American Supersonic Train System. Helicopter airlines Category:Fanon Works Category:Locations Category:Places